Whispers in The Wind
by Swanzii
Summary: All his life, he has been shunned, shamed, and shut out from the rest of the world. All his life, he has lived without knowing there where those prophesied his death. But he is older now all the hurt and hatred has toughened him- love is a forigen language. So why does he feel this way? For a shadow of the past...


Whispers In the Wind

_...can you hear them? _

**Hi everyone~ this is my first story. I'm so exited! I'll try to update every week. If you have any name ideas, please let me know. Thank you to AnimalJemz and Duskspiral for the name suggestion, as well as Goldenheart3 for the kindness, advice, and support. Like I said, I'm a new writer, so PLEASE- take a few moments to leave a review. Trust me, it helps. Byes~!**

**R&R**

**~Swan**

Allegiances

BirchClan

**Leader:**

Smokestar - broad-shouldered, amber-eyed smoky gray tom

**Deputy:**

Gingerstep - Calico she-cat with large ginger splash on forepaw, deep amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Mossyleaf - slim tortoishell, emerald eyes

**_Aprentice_:** Honeypaw - slender she cat, triangular face, golden fur and rich amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Tinyfrost- Small, pale grey she-cat, green eyes, scarred muzzle

Seedpelt- Broad-shouldered, ginger tom, amber eyes

Redtuft- Black she-cat, blue eyes, red tufted ears

Oaktail- Brown tom, amber eyes

Daisyleaf- Light, creamy she-cat, pale almost white yellow eyes

Hollowclaw- Mottled, brown and ginger tom, green eyes

Rabbit-tail - soft gray and white she cat, blue eyes, stub for a tail (battle injury)

Jaysong - silver tabby tom, blue eyes

Flickersnake - Black she-cat with a ginger tail-tip

**Queens:**

Silverstreak - silver long-furred tabby with blue-green eyes

Robinflight - Patchy she-cat with reddish fur and blue eyes

Specklefur - Soft-spoken she cat, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Kits: **

Mistkit - Silver longfurred she cat, cold blue eyes

Swankit - pure white, thickcoated she cat, blue eyes

Silverkit - Silver tabby with blue eyes

Splashkit - cream based calico, splashes of blue and ginger markings on muzzle, stunning green eyes

Antkit- Unusually long-furred red tom, yellow eyes  
Beetlekit- Brown and white-tabby tom, amber eyes  
Firekit- Dark, ginger-tabby she-cat, blue eyes, tufted ears

**Elders:**

Duskfur -dusty tom, kind blue eyes

Oddeye - senior elder with a bony frame and differently coloured eyes

Patchpelt - patchy gray and white elder

Mousetail - brown she cat, long skinny tail

Sparkfoot - black cat with bright ginger forepaw

**FrostClan**

**Leader:**

Blizzardstar - Snow white thick-furred tom, cold blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Creamfrost - Cream-based she cat, dark ginger markings on muzzle, paws, and chest, pale blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Icefoot - Pure white tom with green eyes. Deaf in one ear

Dawnfrost - cream she-cat, eyes like sunlit ice; ginger coloured muzzle, paws, and ear tips

Snowstorm -

Whitewing -

Frostheart -

Blueclaw -

Frozenpelt -

Jaggedstripe -

Clearwind -

Hailsky -

**Apprentices:**

Chillpaw -

Freezepaw -

Blightpaw -

Pearlpaw -

Flurrypaw -

**Queens:****  
**

**Kits: **

Sleetkit -

Glazekit -

**Elders:**

CoveClan

Leader:

Amberstar - Dark, sleek furred, lithe she cat with wide amber eyes

Deputy: Duckface - Yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Queens:

Apprentices:

Shellpaw- Light, brown and grey tom, yellow eyes  
Echopaw- Grey-tabby she-cat, green eyes  
Stonepaw- Heavy-built, stone-grey tom, 1 green eye, 1 blue eye  
Gorsepaw- Sandy-coloured she-cat, golden eyes, grey lean tail

Rainpaw -

Kits:

Elders:

EmberClan

Leader:

Fallenstar - Pale gray speckled tom with green eyes, scar on left shoulder

Deputy: Night

Heavy built jet-black tom, large paws, one golden eye

Warriors:

Creektail - Brown tabby tom with murky green eyes and a crooked tail

Queens:

Apprentices:

Kits:

Twigkit- Small, skinny, tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes  
Goosekit- Mottled, dark ginger and dark grey tom, yellow eyes  
Morningkit- Pale, dusty brown she-cat, green eyes, black hind paws

Elders:

Chapter One: Mother

"_Attack_!" At the battle cry, four flashes of fur barreled into an unsuspecting silver queen.

"Oomf…" grunted the queen. She lifted her plummy tail from beneath her chin, her sleepy eyes focusing on her four troublesome kits. Looking down at her attackers, she smiled tieredly at the giggling bundles of fur, memorizing their fur and pelt combinations.

Her eyes rested in turn on Splashkit, Silverkit, Mistkit, and Swankit.

Splashkit was a cream-based tortoiseshell with splashes of blue and ginger on the sides of her stomach and the back of her head. Her bright yellow-green eyes sparkled with joy. Silverkit was a beautiful tabby with long, thick silver coating. Her eyes were like twin pools; Calm. Deep. Reflecting the stars.

The silver queen had a feeling Silverkit would because medicine cat, she had never showed much interest in hunting or fighting. Mistkit was the mirror image of Silverkit (shiny silver fur, cool blue eyes) But proved every day she was nothing like her cold sister. Amusement bubbles up inside the queen as she watched Mistkit creeping up on an unsuspecting Swankit.

Swankit was a pure white kit with cloudy blue eyes. Already the queen could see bits and pieces of her personality- Swankit was shy, reserved and soft-spoken; yet, although she was the youngest of her own litter, Swankit pretended to be the mother of other, younger kits when she thought no one was watching.

Her eldest kit, Splashkit, clambered onto her sibling's little flanks. The silver queen chuckled softly at the sight; Splashkit was always superior to her littermates. The silver queen guessed it was Splashkit who led the battle mission.

Now, Splashkit struggled into a sitting position to face her mother.

"Us…I...You…" she choked out between giggles. The silver queen waited patiently. Splashkit had only begun uttering words.

_Soon we'll be having proper daughter-mother conversations, _ the queen thought with a flush of pride.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, her green eyes gentle. Splashkit almost fell over- she was laughing so hard- but the silver queen shot out a paw, steadying her kit in the nick of time. The queen waited until Splashkit had recovered.

"What is it, Splashkit?" The silver queen prompted.

Splashkit took in a breath, stifling her giggles.

"Us win!" Splashkit crowed gleefully.

The silver queen growled good-naturedly.

"What?!" She exclaimed in mock outrage. "No way!"

This only made Splashkit laugh harder. The rest of her littermates joined in, laughing and scuffling around on the moss-laden floor of the nursery.

The laughter of her kits rang in the silver queen's ears. She let it fill her from her ears to tail-tip; It made her glow inside, like some internal flame that could only flipped on by her little angels. To the queen, it sounded like a thousand tinkling bells, radiating joy and wonder, healing everything it touched. The queen watched her kits lovingly. They were perfect.

"Momma?" A tiny voice mewed, jolting her out of her trance. The silver queen glanced down at her paws, in search of the voices' source. A wide-eyed kit stared back at her.

It had a russet-colored base coat, with splashes of bronze and tawny framing his thick pelt. A pair of mismatched eyes- in the shades of green and amber, to be exact- bore into the silver queen's pale blue ones, brimming with longing and hope.

Looking at this kit, the queen flattened her ears to the back of her head. She felt a sudden wave of possessiveness, urging her to protect her kits. She swept her tail over her now-silent kits; even Splashkit seemed unusually subdued, though her eyes shone with curiosity. The queen blocked the newcomer's view of her precious kits, drawing them away from him without breaking contact.

Splashkit tried to duck around her mother to get a better look at the russet kit, but her mother's thick fur blocked her vision. Splashkit mewled in protest. She fell silent at the silver queen's sharp glance. The queen turned her attention back to the russet-colored kit. She glared warilly into the other kit's eyes, making it painfully obvious she didn't trust him.

The kit looked confused. He took a step forward, cocking its little head, and the queen jumped back.

As if it were a plaque she would catch.

"M-Momma?" The kit whispered desperately. He ran to her, stumbling after his "momma" as fast as his short little legs would carry him.

The kit dove at the queen's paws, longing for her warmth. The queen flinched as she touched him. She spun around, blue eyes blazing. Ignoring the pinch of guilt that gripped her heart, the silver queen hissed in a low voice,

"I. Am. Not. Your. Momma."

The kit stopped dead in his tracks.

"Now _get out of my sight_!" The silver queen roared. Swankit, the smallest of the litter, let out a sob. She had no idea what was going on- all she knew was that this flinty, hostile cat was not _her_ mother. The queen's ears pricked at the sound of her kits cries, and all her anger drained from her eyes.

The silver queen nudged Swankit gently, worry clouding her eyes. Swankit cowered away from the queen. Spams wracked her frail body, Swankit was trembling with fear. The silver queen began tenderly licking her youngest kit until Swankit calmed down, sparing hasty glances at the russet kit.

As the queen's tongue rasped her kit's ear, Swankit's breathing deepened. She hiccuped and snuggled deeper into her mother's soft belly fur. Eventually, the silver queen's litter fell asleep, their berry-pink noses buried in their mother's milk-scented pelt.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

That night, the russet-colored kit lay all alone in the darkness, his face wet with tears… crying himself to sleep, the kit dreamed of the momma he never knew; the momma who's fur shone silver in the moonlight. _It looked so soft. I wish my momma had fur like that. _

Thinking of his earlier rejection, the kit added, _I wish I _had_ a momma. _The little kit burst into tears. _No one likes me,_ he cried. _No one cares about me. _Hurtburned in his chest.

"Does anyone care about me?" He wailed at nothing in particular.

He cried all night, but no one cared enough to talk to him… at least, that's what he thought.

A pair of eyes flashed in the shadows. The tawny-bronze kit lifted his head, screwing up his eyes to get a better look.

"Are you okay?" A voice peeped in the darkness. Time froze. The wind stood. Even Robinflight stopped snoring. The kit blinked.

"Y-yeah," he sniffed, feeling embarrassed. He lowered his head solemely.

"No, your not,"

The russet-colored kit sighed heavily.

"Your right, I feel terrible." He mumbled.

No answer.

"_Hello?_" The kit whispered.

He heard shuffling, yet couldn't decipher which direction it was coming from. A moment later, he felt a sudden warmth at his side. Although the russet-colored kit couldn't make out a face in the swallowing shadows of the nursery, he knew someone was lying beside him.

The kit jerked his head, and went rigid, then relaxed. The other cat's warm breath tickled his ear. The russet kit thought of saying something, but decided against it. He preferred this comfortable silence. The russet-colored kit let out a rusty purr, and allowed the other cat's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

The last thing he heard before drifting into a world of blackness was,

"_I _care about you."


End file.
